


Questions

by Lokisgame



Series: To have and to hold [34]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, No tags because spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: For the fist line ficlet game:"Mulder, I'm not sure there's a proper response to that question..."





	Questions

"Mulder, I'm not sure there's a proper response to that question..."  
"Who said the response must be proper?" He sat perched on the edge of his desk, leaning forward, hands at his sides, eyes on her face, awaiting permission in her glance.  
The question was floating between them all week, some unspoken switch was itching to be flipped and they both waited, testing who'd yield first. She stood closer, he touched her more often, they did all the things that made people uncomfortable even though they already knew not to ask, and the truth was they've done nothing, not yet at least.  
"Do you think I'm incapable of being discreet?" A faint smile was playing around his lips, fully aware that if there was anyone she trusted with her secrets, it was him.  
"Do you think I'd force more than what would be given freely?" He looked at her, all innocence ready to be taken away, his, not hers, he was offering.  
"That I would take advantage of it somehow later?" He kept moving closer at a glacial pace, patient and unstoppable.  
"Or maybe you're unsure what will change, if we share the last secret we keep from each other?"  
She felt him cross the line, already stretched so far that it was practically nonexistent. She was surrendering her space inch by inch over the years in exchange for his, and this days she felt bereft anywhere farther than half a step away.  
"Some questions are best left unanswered" she hedged, feeling a flush creep up from the top of her breasts all the way to her cheeks, waking her perfume unaware of what it did to him. She knew he was about to call her bluff, but held his gaze, watching his pupils dilate, the 5pm shade made the lines of his face look chiseled, like an icebreaker.  
"And some answers require the right questions" he whispered, his face close enough to feel his breath warm her lips. She licked them instinctively. Her horrizon tilted, hands twitched to find purchase. Mulder's eyes dropped to her mouth "and the right person to ask them".


End file.
